Fusions and 'Fun'
by King Goku
Summary: Goku and Vegeta decide to teach their wives how to fuse. What will happen? This is a Lemon Gogeta/Bul-Chi


Fusions and 'Fun'

Gogeta and Bul-Chi

Disclaimer: I don't own nor profit from dragonball Z.

Warnings: Adult situations, language. This is a Lemon. If you are unconfortable with them then get out. One-shot

Setting: Right after the buu saga after the capsule corp celebration for defeting kid buu.

Now Read & Review

"Hey Vegeta, I need to talk to you," Goku said.

"What Kakarot?"

"I think we need to teach some others how to fuse in case we get hurt or killed."

"Who do you have in mind?" [lets just pretend that Vegeta's experience as Gogeta and Vegito changed his opinion on fusion]

"Well first lets try it on Chi-Chi and Bulma. That way if something goes wrong and pure earthlings cant use it without going power crazy like Broly we can stop it easier."

"Sure, why not. I could use some entertainment and you convincing them to fuse," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face., "but don't expect me to help you convince the two of them."

"Okay, how about this, I convince them but you have to help if you see them starting to disagree with it."

"Fine."

Five minutes later

"You want us to what!" Chi-Chi and Bulma yelled at the same time. "What, am I not beautiful enough for you anymore Goku," Chi-Chi yelled, making Goku flinch, "or do you just want an excuse to be able to fuck her?"

"No Chi-Chi! It's not like that! It's just that-"

"What? That you have wanted to fuck her since you were kids? That you got bored with me?"

"No! It's that if something happens to me and Vegeta again and we can't save the world the next time it is in danger then it will be nice to know that someone smart, beautiful, and powerful will be here to help."

"You know Chi-Chi, he does have a point there. They may not always be able to help us," Bulma said.

"I agree with Kakarot," Vegeta said softly, "at least if you and some of the others know how to fuse you can at least hold them off till we get there."

"Fine, but you have to do all of your chores for a month without complaining Goku."

"...Okay"

Later that day

"Okay, like this Goku?" Chi-Chi said after her fith attempt and faliure to do the fusion dance as practice, "almost Chi-Chi. You just need to make sure to have both fingers out streight."

"This is pointless Kakarot! They will not learn as quickly by practice then they will by doing it. If they mess up then their punishment will be to turn into an old or fat woman for thirty minutes."

"Not helping here Vegeta... but I get you point. And Chi-Chi, if you do it right the first time then I'll," then he leaned forward and wispered into her ear so softly even Vegeta couldn't hear, "fuck you so hard so many times in a row when we get home we will have even more children." At that he kissed her gently on the lips and walked back over to Vegeta while she just looked at him longingly, suddenly very horny. "And just to make sure you understand it all me and Vegeta will demonstrate the fusion dance for you. Oh, and make sure your power levels are the same. We will be sure to tell you when they are."

"FU-SION-HA!" Goku and Vegeta yelled as they did the fusion dance. Then there was a blinding light and it was suddenly Gogeta standing there instead. "Just like that," he said, suddenly disinterested, which made both Bulma and Chi-Chi a lot more horny then they already were. "And I would hurry up and fuse if I were you. We dont have all day."

"Fine," both Bulma and Chi-Chi said at the same time. Then they nodded to each other. "Lets do it.

"FU-SION-HA!" They yelled. Then there was a flash of extremely bright light, even brighter than the usual flare that comes off of the fusion. The woman standing there had Chi-Chi's hairstyle but Bulma's hair color. She was roughly Bulma's height and had a mixture of their looks. Gogeta couldn't help but glance down and see her boobs. They were about the size as the two's boob sizes combined. "This body is to my liking," she said. "I think I will be called Bul-Chi."

Then she noticed where he was looking and noticed a sizeable lump in his pants. "Well we have about thirty minutes. How do you want to spend it big boy," she said with a small smile of arousal.

"Well lets find out," he said leaning forward and taking a step closer to her.

"Yes, lets," she said leaning forward to kiss him deeply.

They stood there like that for a few minutes, their hair tangling together while their tonges wrestled in their mouths. Then all of a sudden Gogeta started taking her clothes off. First he poped off the metamorphase fusion vest she was wearing, but then he stopped for a minute.

"Like what you see big boy," Bul-Chi asked him, pointing down to her boobs, which were covered only by a to-small, see through blue bra, and then she spun in a circle to give him the full view. Then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear: "You can take whatever you want."

Then Gogeta groweled. "These clothes are starting to get in our way, don't you think? Why don't we get rid of them." Then he put a hand on her shoulder and went super sayin and desentigrated their remaining clothes. Once that was done he looked down again and saw her boobs bouncing up and down. He could barely stop himself from geting down and sucking her boobs right then.

She noticed him stareing and said, "please do it. I'm so horny right now i cant help it."

At that he got on his knee andput one in his mouth and started sucking it while kneding the other one with his free hand. Her head rolled back and she moaned "Hurry up and fuck me already!"

"With pleasure." Then he picked her up and layed her on the ground while she spread her thighs out. Then she got her first clear view of his dick. it was about a foot and a half long and an inch thick.

"Please hurry up." Then she felt him penatrate her already wet vagina. She felt pleasure beyond imagining. Then he started to pick up speed making her boobs bounce very fast.

Then all of a sudden Gogeta powered up to ss3 and started moving a lot faster, making Bul-Chi moan extremely loudly and then they both screamed in union "I'M GONNA CUM!"

Then, right after they both came, the fusion wore off and they were suddenly tangled up and fully clothed.

"Um, what just happened?" Bulma said with a longing look on her face.

"I belive one of the best fucks any of us have ever had," Chi-Chi said. "Now why don't we do it again."

"Okay," the other three said.

"FU-SION-HA!" They all screamed at the same time.


End file.
